The Lost Woman
by bluepixy13
Summary: A young woman is found washed up on the beach of Porthaven with no memory of who she is or how she got there. She ends up approaching the Wizard Howl for help. Howl and Sophie realize that the woman is under a spell, one that can only be undone by true love. To uncover who the woman is and find her true love, they must face a more manipulative and malicious witch than the last.
1. Prologue: Awake

**A.N.** \- I've been wanting to do a crossover of Spirited Away and Howl's Moving Castle for a while now, but I've never figured out a decent storyline (in my opinion). But a story finally popped into my head the other day, which I'm excited about because I really think all the main characters would have interesting interactions. So basically, this will be a different take on how Chihiro and Haku would meet up again after her first into the Spirit World (i.e. this is a Chihiro and Haku romance), but in the world of Howl and Sophie. I'm planning on this being a longer and more involved plot than my other story, so the updates might not be as frequent, but I hope everyone likes it anyway.

Prologue: Awake

A sweet smelling breeze blew in through the window, as a woman, perhaps eighteen in age, opened her eyes. She brushed locks of brown hair out of her face to look around. She saw a simple room, decorated with cheerfully colored furniture and landscape featured paintings. The gossamer curtains by the open window swayed to reveal blue skies with little puffs of clouds. As her senses became more alert, she identified the smell; ocean mixed with flowers. She finally rose, noting that she was clad in a nightgown but that there was also a simple green dress, tan shoes, and a white sun hat lying on a small dresser in the corner. She got up and glanced out the window to view a seaside scene. The flowers she smelled were in a flower box outside the window. It was a beautiful sight, but the woman frowned. Then she caught a glimpse of a mirror out of the corner of her eyes and she strode up to it. The mirror reflected a beautiful young woman, slender with just the right amount of curves, long brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail but with wisps of shorter strands framing her face, and finally hazel eyes.

"Ok, so I'm pretty," the woman said, "but I still don't know who or where I am. Great, now what."

Just then, the door in the other room opened and an older woman, perhaps around 50 years old with salt and pepper hair tied in a bun, walked in. She spotted the younger woman and smiled. "Ah, you've finally awakened I see. How are you feeling?"

"I...have a slight headache, but I'm fine, thank you. However...I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"My name is Mrs. Faraday, and no, we haven't been properly introduced yet. You see, you were found on the beach last night, soaked to the bone. The constable thought you had drowned, but you were miraculously still alive so they took you to the hospital. When they didn't find any identification on you, they called me. I'm a bit like the crazy cat lady, except with stray people," she chuckled. "So, now that you're awake, perhaps you can tell me your name and where you came from? You certainly aren't from around here, with those exotic looks."

The young woman shook her head. "It hurts too much when I try to remember. I'm sorry, I have no idea. Where am I exactly?"

"Porthaven, a sea town in the country of Ingary. You really have no clue how you got here, or what happened to you? Not even a name?"

"No not even that," the young woman replied ruefully.

"Hmmm, well you'd best stay with me for a little while then, at least until we can decide what to do with you. Maybe by then you'll have remembered something."

"Thank you, that's most kind," the young woman answered with a bow. "Perhaps you'll let me work while you let me stay?"

Mrs. Faraday grinned and answered, "That would be lovely. Now, I can't just call you 'girl' so i suppose I should come up with a name for you." The older woman thought for a bit, then snapped her fingers. "I know! What about Spring, since it's the season anyway? It doesn't quite suit your features but it will do."

"Alright, it's better than no name at all."

"Excellent! Now, if you're going to be staying for a little while, I suppose we'll have to do some more shopping for you. Those clothes you've got on were my granddaughter's and I had to buy differed sized shoes to make sure you had a pair that fit, but you'll need more than that." So the two women set out into the streets. And as she strolled along, taking in the sights, Spring pondered her new name and wondered why it made her think of a river instead of a season.


	2. The Sea God's Plea

**A.N.** \- Just so everyone knows, this story will have some elements from the book of Howl's Moving Castle, and not just the movie. For those who don't wish to read the book, explanations of places and concepts from the book will be provided at the right moment. I hope that anyone who reads this enjoys!

The Sea God's Plea

The sun shone brightly as the morning gave way to afternoon. A small assortment of restaurants dotted a sloping hill, and at the top sat a large bathhouse. Billows of steam came from a chimney, but there was otherwise no activity. In a room on the uppermost floor, a rather large old woman, grey-haired bun and all, was busy with paperwork. Suddenly, she whipped her head up, eyes narrowing. "Something's coming," she murmured. She hastened to the window, looking out upon the pathway. At first she didn't see anything, but soon a figure could be spotted approaching. It looked to be a man, with dark hair that was greying, he wore a simple suit that appeared to be of the human world though the old woman could sense he was no human, and there were glasses perched upon his nose. By the time he reached the bathhouse, the old woman was already waiting for him. "Yubaba," he said, bowing.

"Who are you really?" Yubaba asked.

"Why don't we find a more private room and I will tell you."

"Very well, come with me." Yubaba led the man through the bathhouse rather quickly since most of the workers weren't awake yet. She entered her office but didn't sit. "Alright, I've been patient thus far but I believe you owe me an explanation."

"Of course. My name is Nihon Umi-."

"YOU'RE the god of the Sea of Japan?" Yubaba asked with a tone of disbelief.

"Yes, now please let me continue. I came to not only warn you, but to help you and also ask your help in return. Your sister came to visit me, she was worried about the stability of the gates. Then a dark witch showed up. It seemed she has been the source of the weakening of the gates. She wants more humans to come through, so that they can corrupt our world. She opened a gate right in front of us, and pulled a human through to try and harm us. But the human didn't want to hurt us. The witch got angry and was going to cast a curse on the human, but Zeniba cast a protective spell at the same time. The human was knocked unconcious, and Zeniba told me to take the human somewhere safe. As I grabbed up the human, the dark witch cast a freezing spell on your sister. I took the opportunity to cast a portal to another realm and that's where I left the human, after making sure that she was safe. I come to you now in hopes that you can do something."

"The dark witch was powerful enough to cast a spell on Zeniba? Zeniba is as powerful as I am, so I'm not sure if I can help."

"Zeniba seemed to think you could. She said that we have to get the human's memories back, for that's what was affected by the two spells being cast at the same time. She said the human is powerful in her own right, but that we would need more help in restoring her memories. Do you know anyone?"

"Hmm. Well, there is one spirit I can think of off hand, who won't be impossible to track down. I just hope he'll be willing to listen." Yubaba then did something she'd never done before in her long years. She called a staff meeting at the front of the bathhouse and told everyone that she had important business far away and since she didn't trust anyone to run the place while she was gone, everyone would get time off until she returned. "Where is Boh?" Yubaba asked an employee as they were heading out the door.

"He's in the boiler room, Yubaba," the staff member said.

"Very well, I need to let Kamaji know to leave as well." She headed down where the boiler man was. She found the old spirit talking with her son, as the employee had said. Rin was also there. Boh no longer looked like a giant fat baby, but rather a large boy. Yubaba told them all that she was leaving to help undo a spell put on her sister, and that she was going to close the bathhouse in the meantime. Kamaji and Rin insisted that Yubaba let them stay to make sure no one broke.

"Besides," Rin added, "you can't take Boh with you. This way we can keep and eye on him, the bathhouse, and not worry about where the heck we'll go."

"Very well. And I expect everything to be in order when I return," Yubaba stated, figuring that the implied threat would keep them in line. "Yu-bird will be here as well. Now, I must depart." With that, Yubaba left the bathhouse with Nihon and she cast several spells over her establishment to protect it and those inside. Turning to the sea god, she asked, "Can you fly?"

He shook his head. "No, but if there is water nearby I can swim."

"The rains haven't come yet this season, so I'll have to cast a traveling spell for us."

"Do you know where the spirit that you're searching for is?"

"He visits my sister often, so chances are that he's near her house." Yubaba made some gestures with her hands and the landscape went by with a blur. When they stopped, they were standing in front of Zeniba's quaint dwelling.

Yubaba fluffed her dress as she approached the house. The door opened on its on accord, revealing a young man standing in its frame. He looked to be about 20 years old, with a lean but well built frame. His dark hair was straight and long, and tied back but some of it had escaped to frame his handsome face. His eyes were like emeralds, as he gazed narrowly at Yubaba. "Why have you come, Yubaba?" He asked.

"Hello again, Kohaku. I need your help to undo a spell put upon my sister."

"Zeniba has been gone for some time now. She said she was going to pick up someone, but wouldn't tell me who. She asked me to look after her house since No-Face can get a little carried away with cleaning. Why should I believe you, though?"

"Why else would I even dare to approach you? Besides, I have Nihon Umi to vouch for me," she said, motioning to the man beside her.

Kohaku's eyes widened slightly. "Really. Why are you so concerned about Zeniba anyway? I thought you two didn't exactly see eye to eye."

"This is true, but if anyone is going to cast a spell on my sister it will be me, not some upstart dark witch!" Yubaba paused then sighed, saying, "If you do this for me, help me break the spell on my sister, I promise I will help you get back to your little human girl."

A smirk broke out upon the young man's face. "Very well. I'd rather not see Zeniba under a spell for all time in any case. Where exactly do we have to go?"

Nihon spoke up this time, replying, "To another realm, in a country called Ingary."


	3. Off to See the Wizard

**A.N. -** Thank you to the guest reviewer who said such nice things! I was keeping on this story mostly because it wouldn't leave my head, but now I have at least one person who enjoys it! Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it as well :)

Off to See the Wizard

She was flying, or was it swimming? Sometimes she seemed to be surrounded by water and other times there was nothing but the sky and clouds. Either way, she wasn't afraid, for she was being supported by a creature who was carrying her to safety. Her hands grasped a horn each coming off of the creature's head, there was a teal green mane, and pearly white scales shimmered off it's body, but she still couldn't get a good look at what exactly it was. The dream turned this time, something that hadn't happened the last three nights she'd had it. The creature beneath her transformed, and she soon felt herself falling and holding someone's hand, though she still couldn't get a look at him. Him? Yes, whatever or whoever it was, it was definitely a HE, her mind decided. Even though she was falling, she still wasn't afraid, and the hand she was holding gave her a feeling of warmth, of love even. Then she was on solid earth again. The hand was gone, whether by her action or his she wasn't sure, but a forlorn sensation ran through her at the loss. She searched frantically around her but all she saw was a green meadow, a dry river with stones, and in the distance, a tall red building. A name escaped her lips in a yell, but her dream self wouldn't let her ears hear it. Where was he, he was important to her?! The dream began to fade and this time she could hear herself cry out, "No! Wait, I have to find him!" The dream didn't listen but as darkness clouded her vision, a shadowy form approached her and she just knew it was him. The last thing she saw were two gleaming, emerald eyes.

Her own eyes flew open, but there was no meadow, no one standing there, just the living room of Mrs. Faraday's house. She heard the woman herself bustling about the kitchen so she got up to help the old lady. "Do you need any help, Mrs. Faraday?"

"That's sweet of you, Spring. Could you wash and cut the carrots for me? I'm going to make a nice roast for lunch. There's also some tea, biscuits, and ham for breakfast if you're hungry."

"Oh not right now, but maybe in a bit, though the tea sounds good. That name still sounds so foreign to me, but I suppose it's because it hasn't even been a week yet since I came here."

"You look exhausted dear, what's wrong?"

"I-I've been having these dreams," she answered biting her lip.

"Oh, well dreams are important, you know. What have you been dreaming about?"

"It's the same dream every night. I'm either flying or underwater and there's someone or something that is with me and he means a lot to me, but I never get to see his face. This time I saw his eyes and I... Oh I don't know, but I have a feeling that it has something to do with my memories."

"Hmmm, you may be right. If so, perhaps there is someone who can help you remember."

"But who? I don't know anyone around here."

"Perhaps you need to go to see the Wizard Jenkins. I hear he was involved in helping to stop the war by finding the missing Prince. Yes, if anyone can help you, it's him."

"Great! Where can I find him?"

"Just go to the market place and ask around, he's got a business. It was renovated after the war was over so it should be easy to spot. Now I don't know if he'll be able to help you right away, it may take a while, so don't you worry."

"Oh thank you, Mrs. Faraday, you've been so kind to me! Would you mind if I called you Granny?" Something about the term struck a cord with the young woman, but her head began to hurt again so she shoved the thought aside.

"Of course, I would be delighted! Now you'd best get going. Good luck, and when you remember who you are you'll have to come back and tell me."

"I will!" And with that, the young woman was off.

It was just as Mrs. Faraday had said. Everyone knew where the Wizard Jenkins held his business so it didn't take long to find the narrow two storied building with the yellow door and writing proclaiming the wizard in question. She knocked on the door, and soon it was opened by a boy with light brown hair and brown eyes. "Hello, Miss, can I help you?"

"You're not the Wizard Jenkins, are you?"

"No, my master is out at the moment, sorry. I'm his assistant, Markl. What did you need?"

"Oh, I see. Well I don't think you can help me, I've lost my memories you see and I was hoping the wizard had a way I could get them back."

"Memory loss, huh? Well you're right, only Wizard Jankins can help you with tthat. He should be back later this afternoon, if you'd like to return then?"

"Oh, I see."

Markl sighed when he saw the young woman looking a bit crestfallen. "Look, why don't you come in for a bit? My mistress will be returning from the market shortly, so maybe you can talk to her until the wizard returns."

"Thank you so much! What's your name?" She asked as she ascended the stairs.

"Markl, what about you?"

"Er, I'm not sure but Mrs. Faraday has been calling me Spring."

"Spring?! That's hardly a fitting name for someone who's obviously under a wallop of a curse!" Came another voice from the direction of the fireplace.

Spring crept closer, gasping when she saw two eyes staring at her from the fire, not to mention the mouth which had spoken. "You're alive!"

"Why is everyone so surprised by a fire demon? In a land full of witches and wizards, you'd think people would easily accept my existence!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, it's just that I've never met a fire demon before; that I know of at least. What are you called?"

"Well, I suppose I could give you a break. After all, you're obviously from a different place entirely. My name is Calcifer, and I really don't like the name Spring for you, it's much too normal."

Spring laughed, "Well, I don't feel that it suits me either but it's the only name I have at the moment."

"Hmmm, I'll have to think about it. So you've got memory loss and it's tied to the curse you have on you. Interesting. It's quite complicated really."

"How so?" Markl asked.

"From what I can tell, it's actually a curse that's come about from either a backfired spell, or two spells cast upon her which resulted in her memory loss. Howl would be able to tell for sure, though."

Just then, the door opened and another young woman walked in. She was taller than Spring, with short, silvery hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a lavender dress and a white sun hat. "Sophie, you're back!" Markl exclaimed, running up to hug her.

"I only went to the market," she chuckled, producing a basket filled with various vegetables and wrapped meats. Her eyes then spotted Spring and surprise came over her features. "Markl, since when are clients ever allowed up here?"

"She's lost her memory. Calcifer says she's under a curse."

"Oh really?" A bit of mischief came into Sophie's eyes then. "We know all about curses, don't we?" The question didn't seem directed at anyone in particular, though. "Well then, Miss, you'd best sit down and wait. Howl won't be back for a little while yet."

"I'm sorry," Spring asked, "but is this Howl the Wizard Jenkins I've come to see?"

"That's correct, and he's also my husband."

Spring couldn't be sure, but it almost seemed that there was a warning tone in that declaration. She smiled and shook her head, saying, "I only wish to remember who I am."

Sophie grinned at this. "Well then, I think we'll get along quite well."


End file.
